


A few seconds to late

by orphan_account



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exile, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if joy was delayed in stopping the sad core memory from plugging in</p>
            </blockquote>





	A few seconds to late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



It was total mayhem in headquaters because Sadness had caused Riley to cry in front of her new classmates causing a new blue core memory to form and when Joy tried to get it she ran into fear and fell over.

By the time Joy got up the new core memory plugged it self in creating a new island much to the horror if Joy and she and the others went to check it out it depicted Riley crying in front the class with water coming out eyes like fountains Joy Anger Fear and Disgust turned to Sadness with murderous looks of fury.

When Sadness saw the others approach her with furious looks she wisely decided to get out of Dodge she grabbed a memory then accessed the recall tube allowing herself to be sucked out never to be seen or heard from again.


End file.
